The Union of Opposites
by brendonwentz
Summary: For anyone who read my fic "Time To Face The Music" this is the updated version; same characters, same kind of story but with a different plot and lots of different twists. Seth imprints on an unusual suspect, but will their affair last? Rated M for strong language and moderate sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the woods, a calm breeze, tickling my bare chest as the hazy, dusky sun filtered through the trees, sending tall shadows across the ground. My grubbby sneakers scuffed into the mud as I walked. It was a pleasent evening in Forks, Washington and for once the gloomy, black clouds that usually dominated the sky had blown away with a soft spring breeze. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I looked around and smiled fondly at the woods; a song bird whistled from high up in the canopy, the sound making me smile like a sentimental fool.

I crushed a twig under my toe as I slowly continued to treck forwards. I never liked to rush these walks to the Cullens house, I had nowhere else to go now that Jacob was there with Renesmee virtually all the time but I didn't want to seem like a desperate idiot, practically running there as soon as I was done doing whatever I had planned for today. I found it odd, now thinking about it, that going to hang out with the Cullens was becoming almost a daily thing for me, I had nothing against them of course, infact I really liked them, but werewolves and vampires mingling? Really?

But still, it wasn't the Cullen family alone whom I was paying a visit; Jacob Black was my closest friend, I mean, sure I had the rest of the pack to look out for me and I was pretty close with them too - I had to be; we were bounded by a bond closer than family, but they tended to relentlessly pick on me and tease me for being one of the youngest and I got bored with that. Jacob was the only one who treated me like an equal, a friend, a brother. Even so, I could never get the possibility that I annoyed the crap out of him leave my mind. I couldn't help thinking that I got in the way of him and his stupid girlfriend.

As much as I liked Renesmee, I'm pretty sure it wasn't an obligation to suck Jake's face off, every single minute of every single day. It wasn't particularly the most pleasent show to watch. I'm sure it was perfectly enjoyable for the both of them, but for every body else? Not so much. Honestly, was it so hard for them to, I don't know? Get a fucking room? I clenched my fists; I hated how angry such small things made me now a days, I was such a calm, composed, peaceful, at-one-with-nature-hippie kind of guy.

Usually on my visits to the Cullen's, Jacob ignoring me to be with Nessie wasn't all bad. I just talked to Edward, or hunted with Bella that was fine, and if Jacob never wanted to see me anymore; so be it. Sighing, I ran my hands through my scruffy black hair and shook my head, I gave myself this talk in my head everyday during my walk, I would tell my self ; "I won't go back to tomorrow." But I still ended up going. Day, after day, after day.

Today was different though. Today was an exception. I needed advice from someone who was like a big brother to me and the second Jacob decided to detach himself from Renesmee's face, I was going to grab him and make him talk with me wether he liked it or not. I needed his adive. Urgently.

I could see the large house looming infront of me, nestled quietly up a path through the woods. Grabbing the t-shirt that I had stuffed carelessly through the waist band of my shorts, I pulled it over my head and smoothed it down in an attempt to make myself look halfway decent. Recently, that had not been so easy. I always looked scruffy and dirty from running around in the woods all day and my hair was growing out of what used to be quite a stylish and sophisticated style. Now it uselessly flopped over my eyes like some kind of messy, black mop.

The Cullens always looked so perfect. It was hard to match up to them but I tried my very best. At least I looked presentable. Presentable for a hobo that is.

I wove my way up the path, moving carefully in and out of over growing nettles and thorns, as I turned up at the Cullens door, I attempted to gain some composure, and smoothed my hair and clothes once again. I lifted a hand to knock at the door but Carlisle swiftly opened it before I got a chance, obviously his enhanced vampire sences heard me approaching a long time ago.

"Good afternoon Seth." He greeted me ever so politely, his eliquent accent pronouncing each syllable with the most glorious precision. He smiled, a genuine, warm smile and nodded. I nodded back,

"How are you sir?"

"Please," He shook his head , "if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; call me Carlisle." He smiled, his teeth glistening in the rays of the setting sun. "Sir makes me sound so old."

Chuckling, I nodded, "sure, how are you Carlisle?" I corrected myself, trying to smile back without looking like a grinning idiot.

"Very well thank you Seth, and yourself?" How could somebody manage to be so polite and formal to everyone they ever spoke to, even people they saw every single day. I mean sure, I was a polite guy but when I was talking with friends or family I didn't bother with such eliquence.

"I'm good, I'm good." I said casually, sounding like a blabbering idiot next to him, even if I was saying the simplest phrase. Plunging my hands into my pockets, I sighed and looked back at him; conjouring a smile from somewhere.

"Come on in," He gestured through the door. "They're all in the living room."

I wiped my shoes on the door mat and walked in, looking about myself. For crying out loud it was so freaking clean. The ceiling to floor windows were sparkling, the Laminet flooring was buffed, waxed and polished. Not a single scratch. I shook my head in disbelief; how the hell could this house could be so impossibly spotless? I made my way across the wall, glancing behind me to make sure I hadn't left any muddy tracks across the floor.

Peering round the living room door, the first thing I saw was Renesmee and Jacob. Obviously sucking face. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door ajar. but before I even had a chance to put a toe into the living room, Bella was there to greet me. "Hey Seth!" She grinned, hugging me tightly. "Great for you to stop by." I laughed and smiled as I hugged her back, squeezing her gently around her waist.

"Hey Bells, hows it going?"

"Everything's great! Come in." She said, excitedly. I wandered idly what there was to be excited about but I knew there was probably nothing, this was just Bella and it was great when she was happy. When Bella was in a good mood it was utterly infectious, there was no escaping it. Her smile was so warm, when you saw it, there was nothing you could do but smile back. So I did.

As I walked into the room, I saw Edward on the sofa, his legs crossed, reading some kind of intelligent looking book that would bore me from the first page.

"Hey Seth." He said, smiling and glancing up at me, but only momentarily before looking back down at the book that was balanced on his knee.

"Hey," I replied, sitting down next to him.

Looking over at Jacob and Renesmee, who were over in the far corner of the room, I scowled. They were talking quietly, whispering in eachother's ears and kissing every few seconds, it was a pretty damn sickening sight to watch. Shuddering, I nudged Edward with my elbow and leant towards him slightly.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

I lowered my voice; "Doesn't that," I paused and gestured at Jacob and Ness, "doesn't that ever bother you?" I asked.

He chuckled quietly, "of course it bothers me. She's my daughter."

Well, obviously, I thought, but it still baffled me. How he could just sit there and just read with that infront of him?

"Why don't you tell them to shove off and do it somewhere else then?" I huffed. "I would."

Edward laughed under his breath, "they're both happy." He shrugged, "Obviously I don't care too much about Jacob's well being..." He paused, "No offence..."

I shrugged, "none taken." Jacob was my friend but I understood that not all of the Cullen's were his biggest fan. "Renesmee is happy. Very happy," He continued, "and I love her, I don't want to spoil it for her."

"Fair enough." I sighed. "But look," I began again, "I came here because I really need to talk to Jake like...seriously."

Edward cocked his head to the side, in confusion. Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "my mind's open if you really want to know." I said, laughing as I reluctantly let all my thoughts roam freely around my head.

As soon as Edward heard what I was thinking, his mouth formed a small 'o' and I blushed violently. It still made me cringe to think about it myself and now that Edward had heard it too...I looked at the floor.

"Well..." he muttered, "that is quite serious..." he sucked in a small, sharp breath, "I know we're not the best of friends Seth but you could always talk to me about that." He shrugged, smiling politely.

I looked up and smiled back at him, "trust me, I welcome your advice if you have any, but I really want to talk to Jake first so..." Edward nodded understandingly, "do you think you could..." I gestured at the entwined lovers in the corner, "do something?"

"I think I could get Bella to distract Renesmee somehow..." he pondered, "then he should be all yours." He smiled at me thoughtfully.

"Thanks."

Edward shook his head and flashed me another scarily dazzling smile before walking over to Bella who was gazing dreamily out of the window. It amazed me how she could just stand and watch the world go by for hours on end, I was sitting on a perfectly comfortable sofa and even I was getting fidgety. I watched Edward as he curled his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear.

I smiled, the two were obviously in love. But it was a much more mature relationship. They were blatantly over their mushy 'have-kiss-one-another-every-five-seconds' stage. It was nice to watch.

Bella nodded, and Edward kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Renesmee," Bella said, turning to her daughter and whizzing over to her, "I need to speak with you."

Renesmee broke away from Jacob and looked at Bella with an irritated stare. "Mom can't it wait?" She groaned, gesturing at Jacob.

Bella folded her arms over her chest, "nope." She said sweetly but firmly, shrugging and grinning a little. I couldn't help think but she was enjoying tearing her daughter away from her boyfriend.

"Fine." Renesmee snarled, she got up and followed Bella out of the room, her shiney red curls bouncing on her back. As she passed me she waved, looking slightly startled; "oh, hey Seth! Didn't see you there." She laughed. Chuckling, I smiled at her and waved back.

Renesmee annoyed me at times, she was arrogant and quick tempered and it seemed to me that the girl hated not getting her way, but even so, I'd known that kid since she was a baby. She was like family to me as much as the rest of the Cullens were.

My eyes darted back to Edward.

"You boys hungry?" He asked. Before, either me or Jacob had a chance to reply he continued; "I'll start on some lunch." and left the room tactfully. I was truly greatful for that guy sometimes.

I leaned forward on the sofa and cupped my chin in my hands. Jacob was leaning against the wall, running his hands through his hair and blushing. "Err...sorry dude." He began, "didn't actually notice you'd got here."

"'S'no problem." I grumbled, shrugging.

"I'm sorry man!" He said, sensing my tone "but honestly, you don't know what it's like to imprint. You just wanna be with them all the time." He sighed, "I forget about my friends at times, I know I shouldn't."

My cheeks flamed red.

"Seriously dude. Does things to your head I just can't describe." He continued, staring at the door Renesmee had just left through as if she was still there.

"I'm pretty sure I can describe them." I muttered.

Jacob looked at me, confused. Oblivious. Stupid.

"You just don't care do you Jake?" I snapped, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Seth what-" He started.

"You never ask how I'm doing anymore Jake." I mumbled, looking at the floor. I knew I sounded pathetic but I didn't care.

"Oh, Seth come on." He groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "You're not a kid anymore."

"You never bother to check up on me. You used to look out for me. Jake, you were like my old brother. I only had you, now I have nobody. What happened?" I snapped again, raising my voice.

"I imprinted that's what happened! It takes over your life! You don't understand!" He yelled.

"I do understand you bastard!" I was shouting at him now, my hands balled into fists. "That's what I've been trying to tell you for weeks now but you obviously don't care enough to figure it out!"

He was silent.

I was silent.

A few moments passed as we stared at eachother from opposite ends of the room, letting the quiet calm us down.

"Seth have you..." Jacob gulped. "Imprinted?"

"Yes." I spat. "Congrats you fucking finally figured it out. I've fucking imprinted."

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples, "Stop swearing," he sighed.

"Fuck off Jake." I said. "You can't just fucking ignore me for weeks and then stroll back in thinking you can tell me what to do all over again you complete dick."

Jacob's lips trembled and before long he started to laugh. His deep, throaty, rumbling chuckle. I watched him, my jaw dropped in complete disbelied as his shoulders shook with laughter.

Why the hell was he laughing at me?

"Stop laughing at me!" I whined, sounding like a child having a temper tantrum. He laughed harder, clutching his side. As I watched him I felt quiver bubbling up under my lips, the situation was becoming hysterically funny for no reason what-so-ever and after a while I couldn't contain it either, the laughter washed over me and I let the chuckles escape from my throat.

I didn't know what was funny about the situation, infact I'd been ridiculously pissed off no less than 10 seconds ago. But laughing was easier than yelling and soon the anger was completely washed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob and I sat quietly in the Cullen's living room, recovering from the previous outburst of hysterics. I watched Jacob as he wiped a small tear of laughter from the corner of his eye and smiled. The silence was comfortable as we calmed down but it seemed as if neither of us wanted to be the first to speak. We waited, I could hear Edward in the kitchen, banging about probably pretending to make dinner so that we wouldn t think he was listening in on our talk. He chuckled as he obviously heard my thought. Shaking my head, I turned back to Jake to break the silence.

"So..." I said.

"You imprinted huh?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Who's the lucky girl then"? He asked, grinning up at me from the floor.

Wincing, I blushed a deep beetroot red and looked at the floor as he asked me the question I d been truly dreading. All the words I had pieced together in my mind, building up what I was going to say during this very moment had dissapeard and I had turned into a fucking mute. I got up off of the sofa and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry about it Jake, look I've gotta go, I'll catch ya later." I mumbled as I walked, not letting myself look him in the eyes.

Jake got up and took a single bound over to me; he grabbed my arm, his huge brown hand covering most of my bicep, and pulled me around to face him. His deep brown eyes penetrated mine as he stared me down curiously.

"Seth." He said. "What is it?"

I couldn't look at him, turning away, I tried to make another move towards the door but Jake had a firm grip on me and I couldn't move an inch. Suddenly it seemed he realised, "It s not a girl." He said, it sounded like more of a declaration than a question. I remained silent but looked up at Jake's face and I knew he could see it all in my eyes. He remained silent for a moment and I felt his body tense next to mine, I watched him, his eyes moving about my face trying to figure me out. I wandered idly what he was thinking but I was more concerned about what his reaction would be.

Suddenly, his grip on my arm became looser and his whole body relaxed beside me. I exhaled with relief, I don't know how I was expecting him to relax but I'm glad that his eyes met mine and he smiled calmly.

"You're gay?" He clearified.

I nodded slowly, blushing again. For fucks sake could my cheeks not behave normally for once?

He shrugged and let go of my arm completely. "Seth chill out." He laughed, ruffling my hair, "it's fine."

I bit my lip, still struggling to find any words.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

"Uhh...it doesn't matter Jake." I sighed, shaking my head and turning around yet again.

"Aw come on Seth!" He whined, "don't do this to me again!"

I ignored him and turned the door knob.

"Seth!" He shouted as I was halfway out of the door.

Swiftly, I spun around on my heel and looked at him. "Look Jake," I spat, "I came here trying to tell you something important after weeks and weeks of trying to get through to you but being ignored, either you care about me or you don't. But right now, I just want to leave so let me go and leave. Me. Be." I walked out the door and shut it softly behind me without looking back to see his expression.

As quietly as I could manage, I walked down the hall and slipped through the front door, making me way swiftly through the woods and away from the Cullen's home. It was almost inevitable that every one in the house had heard that and I didn't want to face them yet, or ever again for that matter. I was too embaressed. It hadn't actually occured to me why that was, but I was.

Walking silently back through the woods, I took a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of my pocket. My chest felt tight and my head felt heavy with stress. Popping a cigarette in my mouth, my shaking hands fumbled with the lighter. "Come on you damn thing!" I muttered angrily, flicking it over and over. My hands shook visciously, with frustration.

When the flame finally sprung, I closed my eyes and breathed out a small sigh of relief, letting the end of the cigarette rest in the fire. Taking a long drag, I opened my eyes and looked up in to the deep navy blue sky, inwardly apologising to the crisp, clean air as I blew several rings of smoke into it.

The sun was nowhere to be found now and the moon was rising above the pine trees. It was beautiful. I stood silently, alone for a few seconds, dragging on my cigarette and looking at the sky, counting the stars that were slowly appearing before me.

"You know that's bad for you right?" An alluring, velvety voice whispered from behind me. I froze to the spot, alarmed at the sudden sound, I hadn't heard anyone approaching me. Slowly, I turned around; my gaze met with Edward's whose eyes were a smoldering liquid topaz.

"Really? Never would've guessed." I mumbled sarcastically through gritted teeth before taking another toke.

He chuckled and shook his head before catching my gaze yet again. His face suddenly serious. I watched his eyebrows knit together with frustration. Then he was beside me, his body moving so fast all, the only thing I saw was the blur of his grey jacket.

He stood so close to me that his chest pressed against mine as he plucked the cigarette from between my lips and threw it approximately 20 miles north. "Don't do it Seth." Hhe growled, his eyes now dark and dangerous.

I gulped, I wasn't particularly intimidated by him, we were roughly the same height and probably the same strength but his eyes scared me as I looked at them, the dark swirling pools of onyx.

"I get enough of Jake ripping me new ones virtually every day," I paused and took a deep breath, holding my nerve, "I don't need it from you too."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled; looking amused, "surely you're not going to be angry at me from simply being concerned about your health, are you Seth?" He took a step away from me and I noticed his eyes gradually change back to their usual colour, they glinted in the moonlight.

I turned away from him and folded my arms across my chest, "no." I muttered stubbornly. He chuckled that dark, velvety smooth chuckle again leant against the nearest tree.

"So," he said, my eyes travelled up from the ground to look at him again, "are you coming back for dinner or are you going to run home like a stubborn child?" He grinned mischeviously.

Scowling, I glowered at him. "Fine. I'll come back, just..." I sighed, "just give me a minute to be on my own okay?" I asked.

He nodded understandingly and turned to walk away before stopping and spinning around to look at me once more, "by the way, if you smoke again. I'll know about it, and I'll get Carlisle to give you a health lecture." He said, with a crooked smile playing about his lips, causing me to question wether he was being serious or not. No less than a second later, he was gone, his entire being dissapearing into the shadows of the trees.

Exhaling, I leant against the tree behind me and put my head in my hands. I had so much to think about and I really didn't want to go back to the Cullen's house with all this on my mind, I especially didn't want to face Jacob again.

I straightened my self out and began walking further away from the path leading up to the house and headed into the woods. I needed to smoke and I want to be far, far out of Edward's hearing range. Kicking the mushy, muddy leaves out of my way as I walked, I plunged my hands into my pockets and looked at the floor, vaguely aware of the fact that I must've looked like such a moody teenager.

I walked and walked without looking up, determined to loose my self for a while. When I was sure I was in the middle of nowhere, I took another cigarette out of my pocket and sparked it up before leaning against another tree and sinking down to the floor, not particularly giving a shit about the mulchy crap on the forest floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Around an hour later I was approaching the Cullens' front door again, blinking sleep out of my eyes and yawning profusely. As it turned out, I had fallen asleep under a tree with a fag dangling from my lower lip. Amusing way to nod off, I know. It was the burning sting against my skin as it reached the butt that startled me awake to a completely settled dusk, verging on the night time.

I'd decided I wanted to take my time in getting back to the Cullen's house for dinner you know, walk off the awkward exit after talking to Jacob, but I'd ran so far away in the first place that the walk took me longer than I'd expected and in all honesty, I was pretty sure I'd missed dinner. Which was an awful shame as Edward's cooking was to die for.

Raising my fist to knock on the door, I yawned again. I was so tired now a days that even sleeping its self took it out of me.

I knocked lazily and in less than a second, Carlisle was at the door to greet me.

"Welcome back Seth, you're just in time." He smiled, his flawless face lifting as if he was beyond overjoyed to see me. Why the hell was that? I wasn't that much of a special guest or even a surprising arrival. I was here almost everyday. I might as well just start letting myself in.

I remembered to smile back at Carlisle as he moved out of my way and ushered me inside.

The house smelled delicious.

My stomach groaned and churned emptily and of course, everybody heard it. I heard several laughs, like perfect ringing bells, echo from various rooms throughout the house. I rolled my eyes. In a way, I wished I wasn't there, but I was hungry.

Out of absolutely nowhere, Esme bounded into the hallway, grinning. Of course. I couldn't understand why they were always so happy, I mean, I was a nice guy. I was usually smiley myself but I couldn't keep it up forever. Not like them.

"Looks like somebody's hungry!" She laughed as my stomach decided it an appropriate time to growl again, "dinner won't be a second."

I peered into the kitchen, not at all shocked by the sight that met my eyes; mountains of food were piled up on the kitchen worktops and it was all steaming deliciously. Sometimes I did wander though, why did they bother to make all this for just me and Jake? I mean, sure, we ate it all. We ate it all every single time but I just couldn't get my head around the fact that they liked us so much and wasted their time making all this food when they couldn't even eat it.

I scratched my head and yawned again as I walked through the door, looking around hungrily. Okay, I was definitely not complaining.

Edward was stirring up a gigantic vat of something amazing and was smiling to himself as he cooked but as soon as I entered the room, his face fell and he turned to glare at me.

"I thought I told you not to smoke." He growled, obviously smelling the sour stench on my clothes and hair. With heightened senses like his, I doubted that it smelled appealing but I wasn't sorry.

My mood dampened immediately as he shook his head and the sight of the food was no longer enough to keep me smiling. Why the hell did he care?

"For christ sakes, you're immortal, why does it bother you so much?" I sighed, leaning on the kitchen table and looking at my feet.

Why I felt this sudden surge of shame, I don't know. It's not my problem if he's a health freak. I crossed my arms in silent defiance.

I could feel the weight of his worried gaze upon me and it made me feel uncomfortable. Not wanting to make eye contact with his heavy, disapproving eyes, I continued to stare at the floor; now tapping my foot to no particular rhythm,

"I'm immortal but you're not." He said, turning away from me and back to his food. "I don't understand why you have a problem with me worrying about you." He muttered, shaking his head.

"It's not your place to worry." I said as I left the kitchen. Shutting the heavy wooden door behind me. I heard Edward sigh frustratedly as I wandered towards the living room.

Trying to be discrete, I nudged the door open just wide enough so I could look in and make sure Jacob wasn't in there on his own. I wasn't ready to face him just yet. Not after I'd just told him to leave me alone, possibly forever. I mean, I was back just over an hour later and that didn't really make me look so good. It made me look childish and I wanted that less than anything in the world.

"He won't talk to me anymore." I heard Jake's low, worried voice echoing from inside the living room. I jumped, startled out the sound.

"I don't think he realises how much I worry about him because I do, all the time, I really do."

I leant against the wall and tilted my head to the side, listening.

"I know baby, I know." Renesmee answered.

"Well tell me what to say to him Nessie please, tell me what to do, because I don't seem to have the faintest idea." His voice was croaky and I could have sworn I heard a break in there somewhere, as if he was crying.

But Jake doesn't cry; I must have imagined it.

I let my eyes close as a deep, frustrated sigh rumbled out from somewhere deep within my chest.

If only he would understand, but he won't. He can't understand. He can accept the way I am, he can be OK with it, but no matter what either of us say, he can't understand what it feels like to be me. He just can't.

I slid down onto the floor, my back still pressed against the hard, brick wall.

He can't ever feel the way my heart feels. It feels like it's being ripped apart everytime I see him with someone else but he can't feel that because he has somebody who loves him back, who loves him unconditionally and that person will never, ever leave him.

I let my face drop into my hands and rest there.

When a person get's imprinted upon, it's not just something you can shrug off. It works both ways, it's damn near impossible to resist that kind of adoration. That kind of deep, powerful, almost magnetic love isn't easy to avoid. Not when it follows you everywhere you go, not when it showers you with everything you've ever wanted.

"Then why am I on my own, being torn apart by my own love?" I asked myself, inwardly of course. But I knew the answers.

Because I don't try.

Because, I haven't tried at all to show him how I feel.

Because, I am absolutely crippled with the fear of rejection, that I can't even think about telling him.

I'm scared of the rejection that I know is inevitable. The rejection that will always be waiting for me, whenever I decide pluck up the courage and tell him.

And because he has someone else.

He has her.

Jake has Renesmee.

"Seth?" A velvety voice awoke me from my thoughts.

I looked up, dropping my hands into my lap and was startled to see Edward staring down at me, holding a large platter of food. His aqueous, golden eyes seemed to be swirling as he looked deep into my ordinary brown ones. Mesmirising.

Shaking my head, I jumped to my feet; almost knocking the plate out of his capable hands and onto the floor.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry." I mumbled, rushing for the door, ready to make my second dramatic exit of the day.

Turning the knob in my hand, I began to pull it open, when I felt a hand on my arm.

I turned, to be met with Edward's deep, warm, penetrating stare. His eyes looked sad, concerned and so tempting to confide in but I couldn't.

He held my gaze.

"Shit." I whispered as my brain switched on for once.

He'd heard everything.

"See you later Edward." I said, staring at the floor and wriggling my arm out from his iron strong grip.

I bolted for the door and ran down the front steps, feet only just skimming each slab of stone. The second my toes touched the moist ground of the woods, I sprung into the air and leapt into a different body; a body where none of this mattered.


End file.
